


Каппа

by WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Nudity, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021
Summary: Полноразмер по клику
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Каппа

**Author's Note:**

> Полноразмер по клику

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/c6/4e/ajDxjiap_o.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Поговаривают, что если каппа погладит себя по голове листом папоротника, то сможет временно превратиться в человека. ([с](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%BF%D0%B0_\(%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F\)))


End file.
